


someone new

by spiritypowers



Series: "Book One: Moon" Event [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, This is my brand now, another mindless drabble, in which op isn't sure exactly what a baby is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritypowers/pseuds/spiritypowers
Summary: Amaya becomes an aunt for the second time. // For wordswithdragons' "Book One: Moon" event.
Relationships: Amaya & Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Amaya & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: "Book One: Moon" Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760263
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	someone new

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer - i know nothing about babies. all i know about birth is literally from youtubers and friends and my mum and tbh i tried hard to forget all of it. i’m not even totally sure how they’re made. (no. i am. i just wish i wasnt) anyway this is so very loosely tied to anything that’s going on in the prompts anymore but im wingin it

She always forgets how small babies are.

Amaya can remember only some things about Callum’s birth, over four years ago already. They’d been in a smaller room back then, with a different midwife. There had been freshly picked lavender on one of the tables, and the scent had been so strong it almost covered… everything else. Sarai’s face had been scrunched up, sweaty strands of hair sticking to her red face as the veins in her neck pulsated. “Push,” Amaya had seen the midwife order, the motions of her mouth the same as the order it formed. 

Some things were similar, though thankfully no lavender. The room was bigger, and this time, Sarai’s husband was present. It wasn’t that Callum’s father hadn’t wanted to be there, but…

It had been a slow fade before he’d died, Amaya always thought. Besides, she likes Harrow more. He smiles easily and whenever Sarai translates one of her jokes, his eyes crinkle in laughter. 

The baby that’s placed into the crook of her arm (after being held by his mother and father and big brother) is tinier than she remembers, and she thinks that Callum couldn’t have been much bigger. He looks like his father, at first, his tiny face still scrunched up. (Apparently babies cry to the point of screaming upon being born. Amaya can’t blame them.) He already has a soft tuft of curly hair, and he looks up at her with big blue eyes. She can see Sarai in his face, upon closer inspection. Some of the freckles that had mostly faded for both of them when they’d gotten older. The softness in his nose.

Four year old Callum is at her side, still very much a baby in a lot of ways, looking up at her with big green eyes. Amaya looks up at Sarai, now peaceful in bed, and shares her smile.

“His name is Ezran,” she signs, and there’s a lift in her mouth as they form the words. Amaya passes little Ezran back to Callum, who cradles him gently as he walks back to where his parents are.

“He’s beautiful,” Amaya replies, and Sarai translates for her. “Good job making him.” Sarai’s mouth opens wider in laughter as she finishes the sentence, and the tips of Harrow’s ears redden a little. For a king, he’s kind of a big dork.

They both look at Callum then, but his head is turned away from Amaya, so she doesn’t get it right away when Sarai suddenly throws back her head in laughter and Harrow shuffles awkwardly, the shape of his laugh just a little more caught off guard. “We’ll tell you later,” is the reply she sees from him.

Sarai’s lips lift up in laughter again, gentler this time, and Amaya is even more confused when she says, “I suppose it’s a little like making a sandwich.”

(Amaya only finally learns the question her eldest nephew asked a couple of days later, and she laughs harder than an adult woman probably should.)

“Do you wanna hold him again?” Callum’s sign is still a little clumsy, but surprisingly fluid for such a small child, and she nods, content to be silent for a little longer as she holds her second nephew in her arms.

“Help us look out for them?” Sarai asks silently, and Amaya smiles, nodding firmly. She can’t sign with little Ezran in her arms, but they both know it’s a promise.

After all, these are her boys, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> also yes baby callum did immediately ask how babies were made i couldnt resist the joke byeeee


End file.
